Casey and Embry!
by ellee-may
Summary: Caseys step-father is abusive. One day Caseys teacher notices her bruises and now she is living with her dad in La Push. On her first day of school she meets the pack and Embry imprints! EM/OC! PLease R&R! SORRY SUMARRY SUCKS!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Casey's new step father is abusive and one day her teacher notices the bruises and calls the local Child protection agency and is sent to live with her father (Henry) until she is able to live on her own. When she gets to her father's she is introduced to his friends and dramas unfold.

Rachel and Rebecca never left so Paul imprinted as soon as he began to phase.

Sam & Emily, Jared & Kim, Paul & Rachel, Quil & Claire are the only pairings so far.

_**Sorry I just fixed the lunch scene!!! =]**_

Chapter 1

I never thought that it would end with me being the one in the back of the police car, but it seems as though I thought wrong. My teacher noticed during P.E that I had bruises and cuts all over my body but never asked anything until this morning. That was when she called the child protection agency, and now I am on my way from the police station to the airport where I am going to stay with my Dad for a while or until I graduate.

I arrived at the airport and was taken straight to the information desk were a special air hostess took me straight through customs and to my gate were I waited to board the plane when another hostess came over with what looked to be by country road bag.

"Here you go love, the police got this from you house and thought you might like this, the rest of the stuff is already on the plane." The hostess said.

"Thanks." I said as I looked inside to see my diary & pen, jumper, book, iPod and cell phone. I pulled my cell phone out to see 3 missed calls from my mum and many messages all asking where I was, why the police were at home and if I was ok. I put my phone away and was first to board the plane.

"Thank you passengers for choosing virgin airlines." The pilot said over the speaker. "The flight today to Washington should be around 4 hours and 40 minutes. The weather in Washington is raining with a cold southerly..." The pilot began to babble on and I listened to my iPod until the in flight T.V's were on and watched movies until we were about to land.

Once the flight was over I quickly got off and grabbed my bag. I followed the air hostess to where my dad was supposed to pick me up from and sign some paper work. Once I found my dad he signed the paper work and headed home to my new home.

"It's so good to see you again." My dad said as we hopped into his car.

"It is. I forgot how much I loved it over here." There was not much more conversation on the way home until we pulled into the local diner to get something for dinner.

"You must be hungry," Dad said as we went inside.

"Yea, the plane food wasn't to my taste." We took a seat and ordered our meals.

"So when do you want to start school?"

"I don't mind really whenever, tomorrow would be nice cause then I can try and make new friends." Even meet a few boys I thought in my mind.

"That's good because you can start at Quileute high tomorrow." I didn't listen to what dad was saying because I was so tiered and I just wanted to get home and go to bed. "Come on Casey lets go, you must be shattered." Dad said as we headed home. As soon as we got home I followed dad up to my room with my bags and went to bed.

I was woken up in the morning by my alarm clock. I quickly ran down the stairs and had breakfast with dad and then went and got showered and changed.

"By Casey," Dad yelled as he left for work.

"By dad," I replied as I went down stairs and headed to school. I got the bus from the end of the street and was at school before I knew it.

Once I was at school I went to the office to get my schedule.

"Hello darling, you must be Casey," The lady said from behind the counter.

"Yes," I said as she handed me 3 sheets of paper; a map of the school, a schedule and a slip I had to get my teachers to sign.

"Have a good day dear," the lady said as headed out the door.

"You to," I walked to my first class which was homeroom, my home room class was just like at home except the classes were far smaller. I then went to English, History and Trig before it was time for first break.

"Hey," A guy said from behind me, I turned to see who it was. "Hey you're Casey?" He was totally hot!!!

"Yea," I recognised the guy I was talking to he was in _all_ of my classes so far and usually sat at the seat at the back by himself. "Sorry, but who are you?"

"O, I'm Embry, Embry Call. Can I see your schedule?" he said steering at me.

"Yea sure." I said as I handed him my schedule.

"Wow," He said.

"What?" I asked looking him in the eyes, _wow,_ his eyes were so beautiful, and I stared into his eyes while he continued to speak.

"We have all our classes together," As Embry said this; his smile on his face grew. "So do you want to come and meet my friends?" he said not taking his eyes off of me.

"Sure," I said as I followed into the court yards were there were a group of boys and girls waiting for Embry.

"Hey guys, this is Casey." Embry stated.

"Shit!" One guy said. Why did he say shit? Was there something on my face? Did he know me? I just ignored it while people introduced themselves.

"Hi Casey, I'm Jared and this is Kim," Jared said, Jared had short dark hair, was tan and had muscles. Kim had thin black hair, wide face and small eyes.

"Hi," Kim said shyly.

"Hey, I'm Leah and this is my baby brother Seth," Leah said the last part in a baby voice.

"Hi," Seth said looking a little annoyed.

"Hey Casey, I'm Quil." Quil said, he the same as the other boys as tan, short dark hair and had muscles.

"Hi I'm Jacob." He looked similar to Quil; tan, dark short hair and had muscles.

"I'm Paul, this is Rachel and that's her twin Rebecca."

"Hi Casey, Jacobs my brother by the way." Rachel said.

"Same here." Rebecca said.

"Well Dah..." Rachel and Rebecca continued to fight while I said,

"Hi, that's a lot of name to remember." I took a seat next to Embry at the table.

"You will get used to it," Jacob said, "Tell us about yourself Casey," What was I going to tell them, I hardly knew them; my father abused me the cops sent me here yesterday? No.

"Well I'm 15; I'm in all of Embry's classes. I come from Miami and I am currently living with my dad,"

"Cool." Paul said. We all continued talking for the rest of the break, and when the bell rang I went to my next class which was Biology with Embry, Quil and Jacob.

I walked into the class and had to introduce myself before I took a seat next to Embry,

"Well, welcome class," Dr Chapman said "Today we will be working in fours and we will be looking at..." Dr Chapman continued to explain and before I knew it the class was over and then so on and so on. Before I knew it, it was home time.

"So Casey has Embry offered you a lift home yet?" Leah said.

"No, I have to catch the bus, why?"

"O don't worry," Leah said

"He really likes you, you know." Seth interrupted.

"Shut up Seth," Leah said as she play fully hit his arm. "Come and catch a lift with me,"

"Thanks," I said.

Leah dropped me home and I did my home work and started to cook dinner when Dad came home.

"Hey Casey," Dad said as he came through the door.

"Hi Dad,"

"Smells god Casey, but you didn't have to cook."

"I like to." I said.

"So how was your day?"

"Great," I said." I continued to babble to Dad about my day and my teachers until dinner was ready. I served up our mushroom and chicken fettuccine _**(A/N: YUMM!!!) **_and we quickly ate up and I went up stairs to IM my friends from Miami while Dad watched some game on TV and then I went to bed.

**Embry's POV: ( I HAD TO!!!):**

It seemed like any normal day I went to school sat through my classes and spent lunch and first break with the gang, but today was slightly different.

I walked into my first class after home room which was English. As per normal we started off with a lecture and then went into work but today I was focused on one thing; the new girl, Casey. She was gorgeous with her long dark brown hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin; she was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen I couldn't take my eyes off of her and I could not wait to ask her if she wanted to spend lunch with us. Maybe this was what it was like to imprint, I wasn't too sure. But by the way that Sam,Jared, Paul and Quil explained it I was sure that I had. I felt thousands of ropes pull me towards her.

One the way to my next class; History, Quil stopped to talk to me between class.

"Congratulations mate," He said.

"For what?"

"Imprinting, it's so obvious man, you have to ask her to meet us during break,"

"Yea, I will." Just wanting to get to class and see _Casey_.

"Cool"

"Bye, I have to get to history," I said as I walked to History. I walked into the class and noticed Casey talking to Mrs Duncan. SCORE!!! 2 classes with her.

History flew by and then there was Trig which went just as fast because Casey was in my class again!

"Hey," I said to Casey who was just in front of me. "You must be Casey."

"Yea, who are you?" She asked looking into my eyes, I looked back into hers they were beautiful.

"Embry, Embry Call." I said we continued to talk and I asked her to break, she accepted and all of the gang introduced themselves to her.

"That's a lot of names." She said.

"You'll get used to it." Jake said. Yea, I hope she does because I think she will be spending a lot of time with me. I went to all my classes with Casey and before I knew it the day was over and I went home to have dinner then to go on patrol.

_Seth told me the big news. Sam thought Congratulations!_

_Thanks_. I continued on Patrol with Sam and Quil and tonight I was going to give them pay back for the past few years they always thought about their imprint and tonight I was going to give it all back to them.

_Gosh Embry, I've never known you to think so much- Quil._

_Thanks- me_

_STOP IT!!! I know enough about Casey She's not that great- Quil _ I let out a small growl and was about to pounce on Quil for thinking about Casey that way.

_Stop it you two- Sam_

_Sorry- Quil_

_Sorry but you guys always do it to me- me_

_Now you see how hard it is to not think about them then-Sam_. I continued Patrol with Seth and Sam and then went back to Emily's for a quick bite eat and then home to bed.

But I couldn't stop thinking about _her._

_**A/N: Rachel and Rebecca always lived with Jacob and Billy and are only 1 year older then Jacob. **_

_**Jacob is 15 and has NOT imprinted.**_

_**Rachel and Rebecca are 16.**_

_**Paul is 17 and imprinted on Rachel.**_

_**Quil is 15 and imprinted on Claire who is 5.**_

_**Embry is 15 and just imprinted on Casey who is also 15.**_

_**Sam is 22 and imprinted on Emily who is 23.**_

_**Jared is 16 and imprinted on Kim who is also 16.**_

_**Seth is 16 and has not imprinted.**_

_**Leah is 17 and has not imprinted.**_

_**Hey guys I hoped you like that, I know that I kind of enjoyed writing it, it will get better.**_

_**Please Review I would love at least 3 reviews (that's not much compared to what some people get) but anyway ILYA... =]**_


	2. Chapter 2

Casey and Embry

Chapter 2:

Casey's POV:

The next day came so slowly but I was pumped for school, for the first time in my life I was looking forward to going to school plus there was sun just like at home. Once I was in my dark blue skinny jeans, grey Abercrombie top and jacket with black ballet flats with my hair left hanging over my shoulders I began to walk to the bus when I heard someone from behind me yell

"Casey, want a lift?" I looked around to check who it was and saw Embry, Quil and Seth driving up in their truck behind me. I just waved not knowing wither it was then who yelled at me or something or someone else. Heck who else would it be? I was just using my manners!

"So do you want a lift or not?" Seth yells as it begins to rain.

"Yes please," I say as I get into the back seat of Embry's car drenched from the sudden down poor. "I knew it was too good to be true." The weather of course, I was thank-full that I was getting a lift from Embry.

"What's too good to be true?" Embry shoots at me out of no were.

"The weather,"

"O good, I thought you meant something else." I chuckled at the look of relief on Embry's face when I mentioned the weather. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's as if you're freaked out that I won't approve of you or something." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Don't have to worry about that." Quil said as Seth hit him behind the head. By the time all of this childish behaviour was over we had arrived at the school parking lot.

"We'll I had better get going, don't want to be late." Seth said.

"Same here," Quil said as they both ran to their first class.

"You ready?" Embry asked me.

"Yea sure," I say as we make our way to our first class of today which is Economics. Class flies by, in fact the day flies by sitting next to Embry in all of my classes until lunch time were we meet up with everyone in the courtyard.

"Hey Casey," Rebecca said as we walked over to the table were everyone was already seated and eating lunch.

"Hey," I said as we took a seat.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" (_**It's Friday!)**_

"Nothing really,"

"Good, cause on tomorrow night were having a bon fire at the beach, do you want to come?"

"Yea thanks, that would be cool," Nothing else really happens at lunch except for the fact that I have plans this Friday and it's only the second day of being in La Push! Being so excited the rest of the day flies by and before I know it Leah gives Seth and me a ride home.

"That's so unlike Leah," Jared says as we head to the parking lot.

"What is?" I ask curiously.

"Leah's being so nice since you've arrived here," Kim replies for Jared.

"O,"

"Casey, you ready?" Leah asks. I look over to see her at her car waiting.

"Coming!" I yell at Leah. "Bye guys" I run over to Leah and hop in the car.

"Were is Seth?"

"Seth's catching a lift with Embry today." She says as we pull out to f the parking lot. When we finally pull into my drive way I thanked Leah for the lift home she said it was nothing and that she was looking forward to seeing me tomorrow night at the beach and that either her or Embry would be her to pick me up at 5:00.

I went inside to do my homework and then start dinner for Dad and I. I was making chicken burritos.

"Hey Casey," Dad yells as he comes through the door, "Smells good,"

"Thanks," I say. Once dinners done I head up stairs to my room and watch a movie until I'm tired.

*NEXT DAY*

I look over to the clock to notice that it was 3:45 so I stripped and hopped into the shower. Once I had washed my hair and used my new body wash I hopped out and decided what to wear to the bon fire tonight. I decided on my dark purple republic dress with black cardigan and ballet flats. I blow dried my hair and left it hanging lose over my shoulders (_**Photo on profile =])**_.

By the time I was done I realised that it was 4:40 so I quickly put on some make up and put my cell phone in my pocket and went outside to Embry who had just pulled in the drive way.

"Hey Embry." I said as I hopped in the car.

"Hey Casey... you look.... WOW!" Embry said as we pulled out of the drive way and onto the road that the beach was on.

"Thanks," I said as we pulled up into the beach. The Boys were collecting wood for the bon fire and the girls looked like they were pre paring food. Embry went and helped the boys while I walked over to the Leah, Kim, Rachel, Rebecca, and two girls that I didn't recognise.

"Hey Casey, you scrub up well," Leah said as they all turned around to look at me.

"Thanks," I said.

"Hey Casey, I'm Emily and this is my niece Claire she's 3."

"Hi,"

"I've heard a lot about you." Emily says with a smile growing on her face.

"Really, what have you heard? I hope it was good."

"Don't worry, it was all wonderful and you'll find out sooner or later."

"Ok, I won't forget," And they should know I won't forget, I will have to bring this up later. I helped them finish pre pairing the food and then we went down on to the beach to start the bonfire.

Once the bon fire was started we all had some dinner and then sat around and they told some old legends. They were pretty crazy if you crazy if you ask me but hey, they were legends and that's what legends are.

After all of that fun it begins to get cold so we all sit around the fire roasting marsh mellows. I sit next to Kim and Emily.

"Casey, you look cold," Emily said; she must have noticed me shivering.

"It's not that bad," I say not wanting to ruin the night or attract any attention.

"Have my coat," Emily says as she puts her coat on my shoulders.

"You sure?"

"Yea, I have Sam."

"Thanks," I say as I pull her coat around me. It's such a wonderful sight Emily snuggled into Sam, Kim leaning on Jared, Rachel and Paul together, and Claire asleep on Quil they all look so happy, I hope that I find true love and friendship like that one day. I can't help but notice that I'm in the middle of all of that and that on the other side of me there is Seth, Leah, Jake, Colin and Brady sitting there looking into the fire and Embry looking into my direction. I can't help but going and sitting next to Leah and Embry.

"Hey Casey, you cold?" Embry asks as I sit in between them.

"I'm not too bad any more, sitting in between Kim and Emily there seems to be a breeze," I say.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," Embry says as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. I feel an electric current flow through by body when Embry touched me. I liked it.

I begin to feel slightly drowsy after about half an hour and begin to fall asleep on Embry's shoulder. But I'm woken by what sounds like Jared saying that he's going to head home and drop Kim off on the way. And then Paul, Rachel, Rebecca, Jake, Leah, Seth, Colin, Brady, Quil soon following.

"Bye guy's, were going to head home now," Emily says "This little one needs some proper sleep." She says obviously talking about Claire.

"Bye, I will take Casey home on my way," Embry says as he shakes me thinking I'm asleep.

"Bye guy's" I say as I stand up next to Embry still with his warm arms around my shoulder. "O, Emily your coat," I say as I take it off and hand it to her. Once they have left Embry and I are the only ones left so we make our way to his car.

"I'm so glad that you came tonight Casey," Embry says as I hop into his car.

"Me to,"

"So Casey what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing why?"

"Well I was wondering if well, you maybe, want to, umm..." Come on boy, spit it out I think as he continues to babble on. "Go to the beach with me tomorrow?"

"I would love to," I say as we pull into my drive way.

"Cool,"

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow then,"

"Yea, well by Casey,"

"Bye, see you tomorrow,"

"See you tomorrow," I say as I head to the front door. "Love you to," I say to myself hoping he didn't hear me. When I get to the door I turn around to wave and see that he has a face full of shock mixed with happiness, it's as if he heard me.

I walk inside and hear Dad snoring loudly upstairs. I chuckle to myself and quickly grab a glass of water before heading upstairs to bed.

I change into my mini P.J shorts with singlet and tie my hair up into a messy bun before writing in my diary:

_Tonight I went to the beach for a bon fire with my friends and I am 100% in love with Embry Call!!!_

_Casey_

_C+E= 4ever!!!_

I put my diary under my pillow and went to sleep thinking, no dreaming about Embry....

_**Hope you like it!!!! The date at the beach will be coming tomorrow.... =]**_

_**Please R&R.... they bring a smile to my dial.... LOL that was so cheesy...**_

_**Push the button below!!!!**_

_**You know you want to!!! =]**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


	3. Chapter 3

Casey and Embry

Chapter 3:

**Hey Guys, I wrote this during social studies today at school because I really wanted to get it out there!!! That's why I love going to an IB school! Thanks to all those people who reviewed! I love reviews!!! =] Anyway here's chapter 3 or as I like to call it **_**The Date**_**!!!**

Casey's POV:

_Beep! Beep! Bee-_ my alarm clock sounded I quickly turned it off hopping that I didn't wake up dad in the process.

The sun was streaming through the window and my room felt like a sauna. I quickly got up and hopped in the shower before heading down to the kitchen to start breakfast. I quickly ate my bowl of cereal before heading back upstairs to get ready for my date!

I put on my favourite beach dress I got when I lived in Miami; it was a blue and white surf dress which I wore with my white bikini underneath white jandels _(flip flops, thongs, sandals whatever you want to call them)_ I was regretting wearing my bikini knowing that it might show some of my bruises that I still had, luckily they were fading and the only bad ones were around my hips and one on my back which my cardigan usually covers and if Embry noticed and asked about them I think that I trusted him enough now not to tell anyone.

I blow dried my hair and tied into a high pony tail leaving my fringe out. Once I was changed I packed a bag. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 9:15 and that Embry was going to be picking me up at 9:30, I raced down stairs and said good bye to dad and got my cell phone off the table.

I walked outside and noticed that Embry hadn't arrived yet so I walked to the end of the drive way where he had just pulled in.

"Hey," I say as I hop into the car.

"Hey," Soon after hopping into the car we arrive at the beach we talked for a while about all sorts of things.

"Soak up the sun; you won't see it in a while." Embry said.

"How would you know? Are you some sort of weather god?" Embry Chuckled.

"No, it's just this is La Push, right next to forks which is the wettest place in the continental US, so it rains a lot here to,"

"O," I said as I took Embry's advice and tanned as well as talking to him because he was the reason I came.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Embry asked out of the blue.

"Sure," I say. I strip off my dress so I'm just in my bikini. I look over at Embry who's standing in his board shorts. He looked fine!

"What are they?" Embry asks looking at my bruises. _Shit!_ He noticed.

"Nothing," I say trying to cover some of the bruises. "There nothing,"

"No seriously Casey, why didn't you tell me? Who, what did this?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yea promise," Embry says; I've never seen him looking so upset and angry.

"It's my step dad; the one from Miami, that's the whole reason I moved to La Push was because my teacher noticed them and I told her and yea now I'm living with my dad so it's all ok," Embry pulled me in close as tears slowly dribbled down my face.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yea fine, as long as you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yea, promise,"

"Thanks, we still going for a swim?"

"If you want," Embry says as I run toward the water with Embry soon following.

We get into the water and I splash water into Embry's face when I notice people standing on the edge of the cliff.

"What are they doing?" I ask in shock.

"O, don't worry that's just the gang cliff diving, we do it all the time,"

"Really?"

"Yea, you want to try?"

"OK," I say with slight hesitation. We head back to the shore and then up to the cliff were everyone is except for Sam, Seth and Jacob.

"Hey guys, Casey and I are going to do dive," Embry says as Paul and Rachel jump.

"OK, go whenever you're ready." Quil says as we head to the edge.

"You ready?" Embry asks.

"I suppose," I say. I stand closer to Embry as were about to jump, I'm gripping his hand as tight as I can.

"On 3, 1, 2, 3," Embry says as we jump. Within seconds we hit the water. I'm gripping Embry's hand as tight as I can.

Once we hit the water and surface we swim back to shore. That was one of the most exhilarating moments of my life but it was magical. I absolutely loved every moment of it. I would love to do it again.

I'm freezing so I lie out in the sun trying to keep warm. Embry comes and sits next to me. "Was that fun?"

"Yea, it was amazing,"

"Good, Casey, can I ask you something?" Embry said in a serious tone. I wonder what he's going to ask, I hope he asks me to be his girl friend that would mean the world to me because I am in love with him.

"Yea, sure anything," I say sounding as casual as possible

"Are you hungry?" What sort of a question is that? "Sorry that was a random question but cliff diving makes me so hungry,"

"Yea, I suppose,"

"Cool, follow me," Embry says. I slip my dress back on and we walk to the car were I put all of my things and drive over to Emily's.

Once we're at the door I notice all the guys that were cliff diving are at Emily's digging into what looks to be home made muffins.

"Hey Casey, make yourself at home," Emily says as she notices us at the door. We walk inside to the table and take a seat. Embry passes me a muffin and we all eat up. I notice that all of the boys eat as much as a horse! I've never seen anybody eat as much it surprises me.

Once we're finished I decided to take a seat on the couch were everyone else is migrating to. I take a seat and Sam, Seth and Jacob come through the door, the grab something to eat and once they were done Jared, Quil and Colin head off.

"We're they going?" I ask Embry.

"Work, that's were Sam, Seth and Jake were,"

"O,"

After A while we leave Sam and Emily's place and Embry is going to drop me home.

When I get home I notice a note on the table from Dad it says:

_Casey,_

_Sorry I had to rush out of town for work; I should be back in a few days. I have my cell phone on me and call me if you need me._

_There's some money in the envelope attached to the back of this letter._

_Lots of love _

_Dad._

I put the money in my wallet and decided to call for pizza for dinner and watch Forest Gump which is the only movie on T.V.

After the movie I head upstairs and have a shower and hop into bed when I hear a loud and long wolf howl. I ignore it thinking that I must be hearing things because why would there be wolves in La Push.

I lie in bed and fall to sleep thinking about _Him_.

_**A/N: I know this is real short but I wrote it during class today so sorry... and I know it's a very crappy ending but I couldn't think of anything when my English teacher was discussing Forest Gump and some other random movies and books =]... to be honest it stumped me!!!**_

_**Any way please review =] because reviews make me happy =]**_

_**Click the button below =]**_

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

Casey and Embry

Chapter 4:

Casey's POV:

_Mum was away on a work conference which meant that it was just me and my step- dad John._

_I was inside getting dinner ready, but he was home early. His car door slammed shut which meant he was angry and that wasn't a good thing if mum wasn't home. I was trying to finish dinner as fast as possible when he came storming through the front door slamming it behind him._

"_Hey Dad," I said trying to lighten the mood._

"_Casey, don't you dear call me dad, that's what you call me when your mothers around, you know I'm not you father and I never will or want to be a father to a little cow like you."_

"_Sorry John, dinners almost ready," I say with an apologetic voice._

"_That's not good enough! Why isn't dinner already ready? It should be ready as soon as I get home, you know that Casey!" He said approaching me. I put the knife down on the beach and apologized._

"_I'm so sorry. It's just that you're home early,"_

"_That's not good enough." No he was almost charging at me with the broom. He hit me once, twice over the head and then into the stomach and other places where no one would notice the bruises. _

_The broom snapped and so did his temper he went around the kitchen searching for something else to attack with he pulled out the rolling pin and before I Knew it he jabbed me in the stomach and on the head. The pain was agony, like nothing I had ever felt before, it was far worse than anything I could have imagined._

That was when I woke up in a sweat. Frantically trying to tell myself that that was the past and I'm living the present. I quickly got up and went to check in the mirror for any signs of bruises or cuts. It was just a dream because the pain felt so real.

There we obviously no fresh bruises but just yellowing week old bruises left on my skin.

I hopped into the shower to refresh myself. I stripped down and let the warm water take over me.

Once I was out of the shower I got changed into some fresh clothes and applied a little make-up since it made me feel so much better.

I sat on the couch at the window and just looked at the forest to the side of my house. _A fresh place, a fresh start_ was what I was running through my head trying to get the pain and memories the night mare brought back.

After a while my stomach rumbled, I chuckled to myself and figured that it was 8: 45 and that I would need some food soon. I ran down stairs and had the last of the cereal that was in the box. "Will have to pop down to the shops to get some food," I muttered to myself.

I grabbed my wallet that had the cash that Dad had left for me and began to walk down to the local dairy.

I walked down the drive way and down the main road and to the dairy were I grabbed a basket and filled it with the essentials. I walked up to the counter were a smiley lady was.

"Hello, are you new around here?" She asked.

"Yea, I moved her a few days ago to live with my Dad,"

"O, you must be Henry's Daughter; nice to meet you love,"

"Thanks," I said as I walked out the shop and down the road. How did she know I was Henry's daughter?

I was walking down the main road, the person inside rolled down the window; it was Emily.

"Hey Casey, you can't possibly be carrying all that all the way home," She said, "Hop in dear,"

"Hey Emily, are you sure?"

"Yea yea," I hopped and we began to head towards my place.

"Thanks,"

"Its fine, by the way you can come over to our place whenever you want, the guys, Kim and Claire are usually there, it's no hassle at all,"

"Thanks,"

"Its fine, I heard your dad had gone out of town for a couple of days,"

"Yea,"

"Come over for Lunch then,"

"Ok, what time?"

"Any time at all, we can drop your groceries andI can take you back with me if you want,"

"Sure," I said as we pulled up into my drive way and I ran inside with my groceries and went back to meet Emily in her car.

"That didn't take you long," Emily said as I hopped back in the car.

"Good, I tried to not keep you waiting." Emily just giggled at what I had said as we drove to her place.

We pulled up in the drive way and I helped her take in the groceries that she must have gone out of town because she had more food then at that store alone! She had enough to feed an army! I helped her put the groceries away and all the boys from the bon fire the other night came into the house and helped as well.

"Hey Casey, Emily," They all said as they came into the house.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey guys foods on the table," Emily said as she put another batch of muffins on the table. Wow! She really cooked a lot of food. "Kim is on her way and she's picking Claire up on the way," As she said this I noticed Jared and Quil lifted their heads.

We were all sitting around the table digging into the lunch that Emily had made for us. There was Colin, Brady, Paul, Rachel, Jacob, Quil, Claire, Emily, Sam, Jared, Kim, Seth, Embry and me the only person that I thought was missing was Leah.

After lunch we all went out own ways; Kim went with Jared, Paul with Rachel, Sam went back to work, Colin and Brady disappeared they said they were going to work, Quil was playing with Claire in one of the other rooms and Emily was in the kitchen cooking some more food so it was just Embry and I left in the living room.

"I had better head home," I said breaking the awkward silence.

"You can stay as long as you want Casey, Emily won't mind," Embry said.

"I couldn't invade,"

"Don't worry there is always someone here," Embry said.

"You're welcome to stay for as long as you want Casey," Emily says from the kitchen. All that is running through my head now is I can stay as long as I won't, Embry's here, I can stay here until Embry leaves!!! That's exactly what I want! But I don't won't to push my limits. I do want to be able to come back. They are the most loving people I have ever met.

"Thanks Emily," I yell back to her.

"Casey, do you want to go for a walk?" Embry asks, of course I do, I want to yell at him but decide to play it cool,

"Yea sure,"

"Cool, well lets go then," We walked out the door and toward the beach. I was loving every moment of it. We were on the border of the forest and heading towards first beach when my phone vibrated. I pulled it out check the message and it said: _Hey Casey, sorry getting really caught up in work, I could be away for the rest of the week, there is some money under the mattress of my bed if you need it. See you soon. Lots of love Dad xox._

"Who was that?" Embry asked.

"My Dad, he's going to be away for a lot longer then he planned, possibly the rest of the week"

"O, I will have to ask my mum if you can come to our place for dinner sometime then," YES!!! One hundred time yes! I thought in my head.

"That would be nice, Thanks," I said as we reached the beach.

We sat down on damp sand leaning on the damp log. I was taking in the moment looking out to the sea. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Embry looking at me, which was when I felt a blush creep to my face.

"So how you liking it here at La Push?" Embry asked breaking the silence. I looked over to him, steering into his loving eyes they were deep, endless, enough to make me want to steer forever.

"Great, to tell you the truth, I'm loving it," Embry had a look of relief on his face, I wonder what that was about?

"We'll that's just dandy," I giggled at the word dandy, who says _dandy_ anymore? "What's so funny?"

"Who says dandy?" I said saying dandy with a poor impression of his voice,

"I do," Those words made me feel like I was in heaven, one day we were both going to day that at our wedding,

"Really?"

"No not really, in fact it just slipped," I smiled because for once in my life I was on Heaven on earth. I was 100% in love with Seth he just didn't know it yet, and one day he was going to find out!

"Casey," Embry said in a serious but loving tone, "I have to tell you something, ask you something,"

"Go for it," I said as he started acting all nervous,

"Well, um.... I-"

_**A/N: ha-ha!!! I 'stopped; I thought that that was an appropriate place to stop!!! I love all of those people who have R&R'!!! ILYA!!!**_

_**Sorry for not updating in so long 3 words, school and renovation. Our house is being renervated and the internet was cut off for over a week. **_

_**I need one huge favour from you guys!!! I'm currently in the middle of a SOS / SOX project about the iPod and I need to know if you have an iPod what type and generation!!! (if you don't know what generation it doesn't matter!)**_

_**Please R&R!!!!**_

_**Laurent =]**_


End file.
